Scarlet Shadows
by Hellspirits
Summary: (A story like Warriors but with wolves) One Wrong decision lead to the Great Divide. Before, great wolves roamed the earth. The wolves split into packs and each pack had a leader. One power hungry leader, turned. War broke out across the land, and wolves turned on each other. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

**Full Summary:**

**One Wrong decision lead to the Great Divide. Before, great wolves roamed the earth. The wolves split into packs and each pack had a leader. One power hungry leader, turned. War broke out across the land, and wolves turned on each other. Generosity became greed, leaders became cowardly, good became bad. A dark mist settled across the land, casted by their ancestors. All lived in hatred of each other**

* * *

**Alpha - Leader**

**Beta - Second in Command**

**Gamma - Messengers**

**Epsilon - Guardians**

**Zeta - War Generals**

**Eta - Warriors **

**Theta - Lead Medic**

**Lota - Apprentice Medic**

**Kappa - Lead Hunter**

**Nu - Sentries**

**Xi - Resource Watchers**

**Sigma - Tutors**

**Upsilon - Scouts/Spies**

**Phi - Pup-Sitter **

* * *

_**Vanished Ice Allegiance**_

**Alpha - **

Fog - A pale silver wolf with white patches and Dark amber eyes

Mate: Light

Light - A grey she wolf with darker paws and green eyes

Mate: Fog

**Beta** -

Dolan - A pale brown and white wolf with deep green eyes

Mate: Grass

Grass - A pale brown she wolf with green eyes and a white chest

Mate: Dolan

**Gamma**

Snowy - A pure white she wolf with one green and one blue eye

Jaggar - A grey and white wolf with blue eyes

**Epsilon**

Zegrath - A jet black wolf with amber eyes

Hook - A dark brown wolf with white paws and green eyes

**Zeta **

Dowers - A large cream colored wolf with blue eyes

Blade - A cinnamon and brown spotted wolf with green eyes

Mate: Sundream

**Eta **

Hyde - A glossy white and brown wolf with blue eyes

Mate: Petra

Fennel - A cream and brown she wolf with orange eyes

Voss - A grey and white wolf with green eyes

Sybil - A light grey wolf with amber/orange eyes

Mate: Sundream

Ulric - A dark brown with yellow eyes

**Theta **

Spiritrunner - A brown-gold wolf with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

**Lota **

Sephora- A dark grey she wolf with a white muzzle and orange eyes

**Kappa **

Ace - A tawny brown wolf and gold eyes

**Nu**

Petra - A pale brown she wolf with orange/amber eyes

Mate: Hyde

Sundream- A golden brown she wolf with a white chest and amber eyes

Mate: Sybil

**Xi **

Dirge - A jet black wolf with green eyes

**Sigma **

Raven - A jet black she wolf with dark amber eyes

Mate: Devel

Devel - A long haired dark brown tawny wolf with gold eyes

Mate: Raven

**Upsilon **

Aurora - A pale silver she wolf with grey paws and blue eyes

Talon - A brown tawny wolf with amber eyes

**Phi **

Bella - A pretty jet black she wolf with one white paw and pale blue eyes

**Pups**

Ember - A small cinnamon colored she wolf with green eyes

Zev - A brown tawny wolf with green eyes

Thrain - A dark grey wolf with blue eyes

* * *

_**Blood River Allegiance**_

**Alpha **

Lake - A grey and white wolf with blue eyes

Mate: Cream

Cream - A cream colored she wolf with pale brown eyes

Mate: Lake

**Beta**

Bark - A glossy dark brown wolf with yellow eyes

Mate: Wind

Wind - A pale silver she wolf with blue eyes

Mate: Bark

**Gamma**

Polar - A bright brown she wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Grant

Grant - A grey tawny wolf with gold eyes

Mate: Polar

**Epsilon **

Sid - A brown and grey wolf with green eyes

Flint - A black and grey wolf blue eyes

**Zeta **

Kai - A brown cream colored wolf with amber eyes

Brass - A brown and black wolf with brown eyes

**Eta **

Pavel - A grey wolf with brown spots and amber eyes

Arctic Fire- A jet black she wolf with pale blue eyes

Kear - A solid black wolf with brown eyes

Belmont - A glossy dark brown wolf with dark blue eyes

Amity - A cinnamon colored she wolf with green eyes

**Theta **

Volke - A grey and white wolf with brown eyes

**Lota **

Cinder - A light grey wolf with blue eyes

Mate: Volke

**Kappa **

Vlad - A cream colored wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Willow

**Nu **

Aster - A black and dark grey she wolf with blue eyes

Dezra - A dark grey she wolf with a white muzzle and paws with green eyes

**Xi **

Willow - A cream and pale brown she wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Vlad

**Sigma **

Garnet - A long haired tawny wolf with pale blue eyes

Mate: Fay

Fay - A tawny brown and white she wolf with green eyes

Mate: Garnet

**Upsilon **

Rose - A cinnamon colored she wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Alrik

Alrik - A large bulky grey wolf with green eyes

Mate: Rose

**Phi **

Saku - A small tawny wolf with orange eyes

**Pups **

Kali - A cream and brown wolf with icy blue eyes

Song - A dark grey she wolf with a white muzzle and green eyes

* * *

_**Silent Eclipse Allegiance**_

**Alpha **

Sun - A tawny brown wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Sable

Sable - A cinnamon colored she wolf with orange eyes

Mate: Sun

**Beta**

Leon - A dark grey wolf with green eyes

Mate: Holly

Holly - A pure jet black she wolf with green eyes

Mate: Leon

**Gamma**

Tetra - A orange-brown she wolf with brown eyes

Mate: Mace

Mace - A golden brown wolf with green eyes

Mate: Tetra

**Epsilon**

Zy - A large cream colored wolf with one amber and one blue eye

Kear - A golden brown wolf with amber eyes

**Zeta**

Jiro - A large ragged jet-black wolf with blue eyes

Mate: Bree

Grim - A small grey wolf with a scar on his muzzle and gold eyes

**Eta**

Convel - A black wolf with white paws and muzzle and green eyes

Ansel - A cinnamon colored wolf with white paws and amber eyes

Brec - A dark brown wolf with white paws and blue eyes

Robin - A tawny brown wolf with amber eyes

Lass - A black and white she wolf with green eyes

**Theta**

Lope - A cream and black colored with green eyes

**Lota **

Gayle - A grey and brown she wolf with amber eyes: Mate Lope

**Kappa**

Einar - A jet-black wolf with gold eyes

Mate: Jora

**Nu**

Jora - A tawny she wolf with white paws and muzzle and pale blue eyes

Mate: Einar

Bree - A small pale brown she wolf with green eyes

Mate: Jiro

**Xi**

Larc - A small tawny and grey wolf with amber eyes

**Sigma**

Flower - A small tawny she wolf with white underbelly and pale green eyes

Mate: Trent

Trent - A black and white wolf with pale blue eyes

Mate: Flower

**Upsilon**

Baize - A pale cream colored wolf with blue eyes

Deja - A dark grey she wolf with green eyes

Demonic - A cream colored she wolf with black spots and pale blue eyes

**Phi**

Misty - A silver she wolf with pale blue eyes

**Pups**

Sven - A jet black wolf with white tinges of fur and brown eyes

Clover - A pale brown she wolf with white underbelly and legs with pale blue eyes

* * *

_**Delta Whisper**_

**Alpha **

Darnet - A tawny wolf with green eyes and white paws

Mate: Erylis

Erylis - A cream colored she wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Darnet

**Beta **

Colin - A dark grey wolf with white muzzle and green eyes

Mate: Mooncrest

Mooncrest - A light grey she wolf with pale blue eyes

Mate: Colin

**Gamma **

Silverblood - A pale grey wolf with green eyes

Mate: Sky

Sky - A dark grey she wolf with blue eyes

Mate: Silverblood

**Epsilon**

Cloud - A large grey wolf with spots of white and blue eyes

Phoenix - A cinnamon colored wolf with pale green eyes

**Zeta **

Cryptic - A silver wolf with odd gold eyes

Firescar - A cinnamon colored wolf with a scarred pelt and green eyes

**Theta**

Sierra - A pale silver she wolf with green eyes

Mate: Aniu

**Lota**

Aniu - A tawny brown wolf with pale blue eyes

Mate: Sierra

**Kappa**

Prime - A pale brown wolf with yellow eyes

Mate : Silverwind

**Nu**

Jasmine - A dark grey she wolf with gold eyes

Silverwind - A silver she wolf with grey underbelly and green eyes

Mate: Prime

**Xi**

Whitewood - A white and brown wolf with amber eyes

**Sigma**

Esyn - A tawny she wolf with a white muzzle and brown eyes

Mate: Firebird

Blaze - A cinnamon colored wolf with orange eyes

Mate: Esyn

**Upsilon **

Darkmoon - A jet black wolf with amber eyes

Mate: Thorn

Thorn - A golden brown she wolf with green eyes

Mate: Darkmoon

**Phi**

Crescent - A pale grey she wolf with dark grey paws and cold grey eyes

**Pups**

Spirit - A small silver she wolf with green eyes

Galaxy - A large tawny wolf with amber eyes

Leaf - A cinnamon colored she wolf with green eyes

* * *

_**Lone Wolf**_

Dragon - A dark grey wolf with blue tips and dark blue eyes

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Clouds covered the sun, sending shadows across the land. Small droplets of rain splashed against the shore. The storm picked up and the wind howled. Thunder crackled through the sky above, and the lake grew restless. It splashed against the shore, foaming when it crashed against the ground; trying to break free. A glossy pale-yellow wolf with black spots loomed precariously over the river. Her green eyes stared at the river, and she howled with the river as the wind tore through the air.

Pain and sorrow were laced in her magical voice which turned the sound into one of agony and distress; yet it was still pure. The wind beat against her, yet she still held her head high. As she lift her muzzle to the sky, the magical sound traveled across the land through the tearing wind. Soon enough, a snow-white she wolf, one eye green, one eye blue, joined her. They pressed against each other, comforting each other. The white wolf let out a howl; this time laced with anger and guilt. She stopped on a flat note.

She narrowed her multi colored eyes, and stared at the jet black she-wolf across the river. The river let out a loud moan as the wolf splashed in. The wind tore at her black fur, but she grit her teeth and continued onwards. Her paws churned the water as she dug her claws into the shores, panting. The jet black she wolf, her fur black as a star-less night lift herself up, settling beside the group. Her wet pelt sent droplets everywhere as the wind blew past them.

"It's time," she murmured. She flexed her claws, digging them into the soggy soil. Mud stuck to her paws as the soil bent under the pressure.

"We must rise against those cowards."

A new voice rang out, clear and strong behind them. They whipped around, growling and glaring, but they stopped suddenly. A pale grey she wolf with dark grey paws and cold grey eyes stood in front of them. Her claws glistened in the moonlight and her cold silver eyes analyzed them.

"It's Time. Time for them to end," the silver wolf barked, sniffing the air. All the wolves nodded. The silver she wolf joined them at the river and she lift her muzzle to the sky. She let out a howl, defeat and anger intertwining her beautiful voice. The other wolves joined in, and their voices spread across the land, striking fear into any who heard it.

* * *

_**Okay, so this story is a partner writing with my friend. And uploads will probably be slow. Now we got that covered. Scarlet Shadows is like warriors but on wolves. We didn't want to copy warriors too much. So instead of adding -star, and others we just left it one named.**_

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**Crescent**_

"Crescent!"

A pale grey she wolf whipped around, her cold grey eyes narrowing against the wind. A silver wolf stalked towards her, his tail lashing. His gold eyes flared slightly but died down as he got closer.

"What is it Zeta Cryptic?" growled Crescent, her fur fluffed up against the wind. Red and orange streaks blazed across the sky, covering the blue sky with racing streaks. The sun started to poke out of the mountains, shining lightly on the camp. Her grey paws kneaded the ground in anticipation as she resisted a glance towards the outside. Wind blew around them as she glared back at Zeta Cryptic. The only wolf standing in front of her way to race outside. Maybe even her path to freedom. Stopping her of her dream; to become a lone wolf.

"For the only pup of the Beta, you're a real piece of work," he spat, his gold eyes analyzing her. Crescent resisted a growl. She hated when any wolf mentioned her parents. Beta Colin and Mooncrest. She was named after her mother, the most beautiful she wolf in the pack. She heard stories of how Colin was lucky to have the most beautiful she wolf in Delta Whisper, maybe in the whole history of wolves! Especially how Colin was naturally born to be a Beta.

"Arrogant and ignorant. Two words that describe you perfectly Cryptic," she retorted. Crescent watched as Cryptic growled loudly. He raised a paw to cuff her. Crescent fell back on her haunches as he delivered the blow. Blood trickled down behind her ear as she stood up.

"That's Zeta Cryptic to you, _Phi _Crescent."

Crescent snarled, and started towards him, but a familiar call stopped her.

"Crescent," the voice warned. She flattened her ears and took a step back. She lowered her head, looking pitifully at the rock beneath her feet. Alpha Darnet stood there, his green eyes blazed with disappointment. Erylis, his mate, stood there expressionless watching them. Alpha Darnet leaped down, stalking towards Crescent. His face was shadowed as he stopped by her.

"I'm sorry Alpha," she said sadly. She forced a whimper, but a deep emotion burned in her stomach. Alpha Darnet growled making her lean down closer to the floor.

"This is the third time you tried to fight one of the higher wolves. And you wonder why I lowered you. You're a disgrace. Ungrateful wolf," he sneered, grabbing her scruff. Crescent quickly let out a whimper but Alpha Darnet didn't show any mercy this time. He threw her across the camp, letting out a soft chuckle as he did so. He motioned for the other wolves to let out their laughter. She lifted her head up weakly, seeing the others jeer at her. She blinked once, feeling the tears cloud her eyes. She sat up weakly, feeling blood trickle down her hind leg. Theta Sierra made a move towards her but stopped when Alpha Darnet let out a soft growl.

"That disgrace doesn't need your time. Understood?" he spat harshly. The silver she wolf nodded and went back to sit next to her mate, Lota Aniu. The tawny wolf pressed against her as he shot a glare after Alpha Darnet. Crescent sighed as the others went back to their usual work.

"Crescent!"

She resisted a groan as she looked up. Mooncrest, her mother, was walking over to her. A scowl on her face distorting her pretty features. Her beautiful mother had expected much more from her. She waited for the usual lecture from Mooncrest. Colin's face was smeared with disgust. He, of course had given up on her long ago.

"What was that?" Mooncrest snarled once she stopped beside Crescent. Beta Colin narrowed his eyes against his "daughter".

"Zeta Cryptic provoked me. I'm not sure why I'm getting punished all the time." murmured Crescent.

"Because you're worthless piece of dung," spat her mother. Crescent flinched at her harsh tone, but Mooncrest didn't notice. "Zeta Cryptic is one of the best war generals! You're a Phi! A pup-sitter! And you wonder why he can attack you. Worthless daughter. You don't even deserve to be my daughter anymore," she growled. Her beautiful pale grey fur bristled along

her spine. She whipped around and stalked away. Crescent narrowed her grey eyes, glaring at Mooncrest as she flashed a flirtatious smile at Alpha Darnet. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared after her. He ignored the flash of anger that he provoked in Erylis.

Crescent shifted her attention to Colin. "She doesn't like you, does she? All she cares about is the power," questioned Crescent. Colin stared after Mooncrest, flicking his ear to show that he heard. "I mean, Father," she quickly said. Her father turned towards her, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Sadly, she doesn't Crescent. I knew that from the start when she asked to be my mate," sighed her father. Her father leaned in and licked her cheek. "I'm proud of you. Just remember that."

Crescent watched her father walk away. His words ringing in her ear. He's pretending to hate me. She noticed his rippling muscles wavering under his dark grey pelt. His white muzzle proudly lifted in the air as he trotted into his den. She let out a sigh. _Her father was handsome._ _It was no wonder that Mooncrest choose him. A handsome wolf, a strong position, and power. Her mother was power hungry, no doubt. _Crescent doubled over, as she tried to stand. She could feel Theta Sierra's lingering gaze on her. Her stiff leg caused trouble as she stood up.

"Crescent!"

She whipped around, spotting a familiar silver pelt trotting towards her. Zeta Cryptic, looking ignorant as always.

"Come on useless lump. Kappa Prime wants us to go hunt," he growled, lifting his muzzle towards the entrance. Crescent lashed her tail in defense as Zeta Cryptic grabbed her scruff.

"Zeta Cryptic, I have pups to take care of," she barked through gritted teeth. Her legs barely touched the floor as Zeta Cryptic lifted her up. Sensing her feeling of defiance, he dropped her. She landed with an oof on the dirt floor.

"It's dawn. The pups aren't up yet," he sniffed. Crescent resisted the urge to nip at his heels as he trotted towards the entrance. She muttered a curse, as she forced her legs up. Her muscles screamed in protest as she forced herself to walk. She couldn't show she was weak.

* * *

_**Snowy**_

A young wolf slowly picked herself off of the ground, wincing inwardly at the pain. She could not let it show. Her pure white fur had layers of mud and dirt thrown on, and thick, red blood poured out of her freshly received wounds. Her vision blurred, and she slumped back to the ground. The sound of laughter echoed around her. Suddenly, she felt a nose poke her and teeth grabbed her scruff. She felt herself being dragged, then all became black.

"Snow. Snow! Snowy!" She slowly sat up, only to fall back down. She was in Spiritrunner's cave. Again. The smell of bitter herbs was distinctable in the air. The Theta was the only wolf that was nice to her.

"Spirit?" she murmured. The brown-gold wolf padded over to her, his icy eyes softening. He was the only wolf she knew that could stare into her eyes without flinching. According to her pack mates, she was a monster. A pure white wolf, with one green eye and one blue eye, she was different. There were no other known completely white wolves, and she might have been honored for that, had it not been for her eyes.

"What did you do this time Snow?" he questioned.

Just as she was about to answer, light entered the cave. Alpha Fog stormed in and glared at Snowy. He sent Spiritrunner out with a nod. The golden brown wolf dipped his head and walked out. He shot Snowy a sorrowful glance before heading out.

"You disgraceful wolf. You monster, you complete idiot! All you had to do was walk to the exit. The _exit! _Are you telling me you can't walk? You haven't done _anything _for this pack! All you do is get beaten up over and over, and you say it's not your _fault! _Do you think that I am an idiot? This pack needs to work hard to survive. Everyday, you are just eating your fill without doing _anything! _You know how to hunt, right? So get your sorry little body out of here and go _hunt!_"

As he walked away from her, he suddenly stopped.

"You're one sorry excuse for a daughter. Your mother would be ashamed," he spat, and stalked out of the cave.

Snowy sighed as Spiritrunner came back in. She read his gaze and smiled softly.

"It was the usual," she murmured. "It wasn't too bad, so that's good, I guess. But he still doesn't know _anything._"

Her pack made up lies about her. They hated her. Everyone did, except for Spirit. They didn't know anything either. They didn't know how she only ate less than a pound of deer every day, while the other wolves ate about 10 pounds. How could it be her fault that she was born this way? If anything, it was his fault. He didn't even know that she was hunting. Everyday, she spent long hours in the woods, hunting for food. It was because of her that their food was so plentiful. Only Spirit and Xi Dirge knew, but he never said anything. Also, only a couple or no wolves saw her each day with her schedule. She sighed and got to her feet. She needed to go hunting.

Snowy nodded to Spiritrunner, asking him to go hunting with her, but he was busy. Sighing, she stretched as she exited the cave and cautiously made her way towards the exit. Having white fur did not help her blend in at all. She made it past the guards through an exit of which only she knew of.

Walking through the forest calmed her down. The trees softly swaying in the wind, the sound of the birds chirping among the sky! The soft sunlight streaming through the trees onto the ground made the whole forest feel magical.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 is here! By the way thank you Sivillian for the advice! My friend and I are debating about that. But Thank you much!**_

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
